The present disclosure relates to security systems and playback systems for vehicles.
It is known to disable a vehicle when a key of the vehicle is spaced apart from the vehicle and to control the performance level of a vehicle based on an ID code received from a transponder. It is also known to use external devices to record engine management system information during rides. Polaris Industries, Inc., the assignee of the present application, provides a DIGITAL WRENCH brand diagnostic application which may receive engine management system information stored in a snow mobile or other equipped vehicle.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a vehicle is provided with a security system. In another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a vehicle is provided with a playback module.
In yet another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a vehicle is provided. The vehicle comprising a plurality of ground engagement members; a frame supported by the plurality of ground engagement members; a power system supported by the frame and operatively coupled to at least one of the plurality of ground engagement members to power movement of the vehicle; a controller operatively coupled to the power system to control an operation of the power system; at least one user input device operatively coupled to the controller; and at least one user output device operatively coupled to the controller. The controller includes a vehicle security module having a secure once mode of operation and a secure all mode of operation. During a current start-up of the power system the operation of the power system being in a limited state until a valid security code is provided to the controller through the at least one user input. The reception of the valid security code in the secure once mode of operation disables the vehicle security module for the current start-up and all subsequent start-ups of the power system and permits the operation of the power system in a normal operating state and the reception of the valid security code in the secure all mode of operation disables the vehicle security module for only the current start-up and permits the operation of the power system in the normal operating state. In an example, the limited state prevents a powered movement of the vehicle through the operation of the power system. In another example, the limited state is an idle state. In yet another example, the power system includes a CVT and a prime mover and the limited state allows the prime mover to operate at a level below an engagement speed of the CVT. In a variation thereof, the prime mover is an internal combustion engine. In another variation, the vehicle security module shuts off the power system during the current start-up after a predetermined time period if the valid security code has not been provided. In yet another variation thereof, the vehicle further comprises a temperature sensor monitoring a temperature associated with the prime mover, wherein the prime mover is an internal combustion engine and the vehicle security module shuts off the power system during the current start-up after a predetermined time period if the valid security code has not been provided and if the monitored temperature associated with the prime mover is above a threshold temperature. In a further variation thereof, the internal combustion engine is a liquid cooled engine and the temperature sensor monitors a temperature of a liquid of the liquid cooled engine. In still another example, the at least one input device includes a plurality of buttons associated with an instrument cluster, the at least one output device includes a display associated with the instrument cluster, and the security code is a numeric code which is input through the plurality of buttons. In yet still another example, the valid security code is one of a plurality of possible security codes each of the possible security codes having a preset configuration for the operation of the vehicle. In a variation thereof, when the valid security code corresponds to a first possible security code the controller configures the vehicle in a novice mode of operation. In another variation thereof, when the valid security code corresponds to a second possible security code the controller configures the vehicle in an expert mode of operation. In yet another variation thereof, when the valid security code corresponds to a third possible security code the controller configures the vehicle in a cruise mode of operation. In still another variation thereof, when the valid security code corresponds to a fourth possible security code the controller configures the vehicle in a normal mode of operation. In yet still another example, the controller further includes a playback module which records ride information associated with the vehicle. In a variation thereof, the ride information includes vehicle speed and navigation data stored in a memory accessible by the controller.
In yet another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of operation of a vehicle is provided. The method of operation comprising the steps of providing a vehicle having a plurality of ground engagement members, a prime mover, and a CVT operatively coupling the prime mover to at least one of the plurality of ground engagement members to power movement of the vehicle; configuring the vehicle in a secure once mode of operation; and limiting an output of the prime mover to a level which is below an engagement speed of the CVT until a valid security code is provided through at least one user input. In an example thereof, the method further comprises the steps of monitoring a temperature of the prime mover; and shutting off the a power system of the vehicle which includes the prime mover when the temperature of the prime mover reaches a threshold temperature if the valid security code has not been provided through the at least one user input.
In yet still another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of operation of a vehicle is provided. The method of operation comprising the steps of providing a vehicle having a plurality of ground engagement members, a prime mover, and a CVT operatively coupling the prime mover to at least one of the plurality of ground engagement members to power movement of the vehicle; configuring the vehicle in a secure all mode of operation; and limiting an output of the prime mover to a level which is below an engagement speed of the CVT until a valid security code is provided through at least one user input. In an example thereof, the method further comprises the steps of: monitoring a temperature of the prime mover; and shutting off the a power system of the vehicle which includes the prime mover when the temperature of the prime mover reaches a threshold temperature if the valid security code has not been provided through the at least one user input.
The above mentioned and other features of the invention, and the manner of attaining them, will become more apparent and the invention itself will be better understood by reference to the following description of embodiments of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Unless stated otherwise the drawings are proportional with the exception of the flowcharts and block representations.